Babylon
by Mourning Ophelia
Summary: Something from Kaoru's past comes back... placing her in immediate danger... but will Kenshin be able to save her in time? (woo hoo! UPDATED)
1. Default Chapter

))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
BABYLON By: Lulu  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Part One- Proud Hunter  
  
"With the basest of companions, I walked the streets of Babylon."  
  
Augustine  
  
Confessions, II, 3  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is © Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment and are being used without permission. All the contents of this fiction belong to the author, please no copying.  
  
This Fic is for Birdy-dono, the one who loves Rurouni Kenshin as much as I do. and loves KxK almost as much as the air she breathes. Thanks for the help and friendship, yo! *hug hug*  
  
" Quotes, characters speaking"  
  
thoughts  
  
*actions*  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
There was a sense of stillness in the air.  
  
It was the type of heavy silence that fought to mesmerize those trapped in it and set up a barrier to keep it's victims in its grasp. The diamond- hard eyes of the opponents were set seemingly on nothing but themselves, watching each other with pain-staking accuracy.  
  
I'm going to kill you.  
  
Lightening flashed, and the swords met. Outside of the dojo, the rain continued to pour down unmercifully on the figure of a little girl, peeking in on her father. There were no doubts in her mind that her father, her hero, would win this match. Inside the two figures became no more than blurs, until her father finally stopped to speak. "You have betrayed the art, and are unworthy as an heir."  
  
What was her father speaking about?  
  
"Heh. master." The teenage boy no more than sneered, "An unworthy heir wouldn't be able to do THIS!" With a sudden charge, swift as a hawk swooping down on its prey, the match was over. Something caught in the little girl's throat, forcing her to gasp for air at the turn of events.  
  
Papa?  
  
The door from which she had been hiding behind flew open. "Hello, little one." The smile on his face was full of malice, as he bent down to face the little girl eye to eye, "Didn't you know that curiosity killed the kitty?" A large hand went to her throat, wrapping around it in ease. She whimpered as his hand gradually squeezed tighter and harder.  
  
"STOP!" Was the desperate cry of an approaching woman. The little girl looked up to see her mother, still beautiful in her drenched kimono. In her hands, was a loosely gripped bokken, "You do not wish to do this!" The man slowly let go of the little girl, who dropped on the floor with tears filling her eyes, "That's right! I'd rather have you, you stupid bitch!" The woman braced herself for the oncoming attack, and watched helplessly as the man sliced right through her bokken, and into her.  
  
Another anguished cry filled the little girl's throat as her mother's blood sprayed onto her and her killer. "Heh." He turned around, as if giving one more glance to the dojo, biding it farewell. Finally, he bent down in front of the shaking little girl, "You'd better run. I'll see you in Babylon, imouto-chan." And with that, he took off, sloshing through the bloody rain.  
  
  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Crack!  
  
"Yahiko! You're not concentrating!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Busu."  
  
"Why you."  
  
Himura Kenshin, who had been keeping a watchful eye over the two, allowed himself a slight smile. Over the past few weeks, everything that was "normal" in their lives had seemingly returned to its normality, and some relaxation had allowed itself to seep in. Sano had situated himself on the porch, just outside of the dojo, and Kenshin could practically see the fishbone hanging out of the gangster's mouth. Everything was perfect.  
  
Almost too perfect.  
  
"Yahiko." Cutting off the argument before it started was probably the best idea, so he continued, ".You know you need to listen to Kaoru-dono." He said slowly, rising to his feet, "Otherwise, you'll never improve."  
  
As if the enthusiasm bug had bitten him, Yahiko began to nod vigorously, swinging the bokken with perfect accuracy. Kaoru, sighed, but flashed Kenshin a grateful smile, "Are you going somewhere, Kenshin?" Her eyebrow slightly rose at the question. She ducked just in time to see Yahiko swing the wooden sword at her,  
  
"Who's not paying attention now?" The gleam in his eye was one of pure mischief. Kenshin laughed, and answered her question.  
  
"I'm going to get some tofu for tonight; I believe we used it all with that last meal."  
  
"Yeah, that's because Sano dined in." Kaoru grumbled, meeting Yahiko's bokken with a clash, and managing to whack him over the head with her own bokken lightly.  
  
"HEEEY!"  
  
"PAY ATTENTION!!"  
  
Kenshin chose this as the prime time to make his departure. He glided past Sanosuke, who had just begun to sit up. "Wait, I'll go with you." Waiting for his friend to stretch his back before continuing Kenshin, gave one last look at the dojo. Calm down, you know nothing is going to happen.  
  
Still..  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Kaoru caught the sight of his flaming red hair as he and Sano disappeared out of the gates of the dojo. She bit her lip, watching as Yahiko continued his swings with an edgy expression on her face. Lately. it seemed like the world would come crashing down at any moment, and that everything the group had fought so hard for would be over just like that. She placed a hand on her temple. Kenshin had seemed to notice it too.  
  
"Kaoru.?" There were no insults, just a voice slightly filled with a brotherly concern. The way Yahiko and Kaoru treated each other in quiet, private situations was far different than their stereotypical arguments that always managed to force their way into every situation.  
  
".Yeah?" She looked back towards her apprentice, trying to hide the raging emotions in her eyes. Before Yahiko could question her, another figure popped up.  
  
"Is Ken-san here?" Megumi glanced around with her fox eyes. Her voice was high, and hopeful. She and Yahiko both waited for the explosion from the raccoon girl.  
  
They were surprise.  
  
"No, Megumi-san. He stepped out with Sano to get some tofu. you can wait if you'd like."  
  
Dead silence.  
  
Megumi was over in an instant, feeling the younger girl's forehead, "Kaoru, are you feeling alright today?" Kaoru managed to shoot her an annoying look, "Yes, Megumi-san."  
  
Yahiko leaned on his bokken. Something was wrong. Normally. normally Kaoru would have ignited some sort of argument, primarily for argument's sake, and destroyed the nearest object. It almost frightened him that she hadn't done anything. maybe this meant she was growing up after all.  
  
Megumi leaned over and whispered something in Kaoru's ear, who promptly turned a red hue and made as if to smack the older woman.  
  
Yahiko sighed. Or not.  
  
The sound of dojo gates creaking open was more than enough to entice the attention of the two squabbling girls. Both instantly perked up at the thought of it being Kenshin. Kaoru scampered out of the dojo, honestly expecting to see her rurouni holding a bucket of tofu. Megumi was right behind her, and if she had bothered to look up, she would have seen who the guest was before running towards that person. Kaoru watched as Megumi skidded to a halt a few feet from the newcomer, and then focused her attention on the man.  
  
His hands were rough, and were rested on the sword at his side. His face was slightly masked by the length of his long, dark bangs, but just by feeling his aura Kaoru could tell something was different about this man. His posture, the deep blue of his Gi. it was frightening to her, and she had no clue why. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Yahiko emerged silently from the dojo, moving to her side.  
  
"Yahiko." Her voice was soft so only he could hear her, "If something happens. run and find Kenshin." Her words trailed off as she gripped the bokken in her hand, and walking right past the shocked Megumi.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. may I help you?" Kaoru surprised herself with the strength of her voice.  
  
He didn't reply, but merely looked up, bringing his deep sapphire eyes to meet hers.  
  
That's when the panic set in.  
  
Those were the eyes of the past, the ones that haunted her until just a few years ago. those eyes were the ruthless killer of spirits and dreams. "No." She whispered, taking a set back, "No, no, no, no, no." Her words faded into a soft whimper.  
  
"It's good to know, that I have not been forgotten."  
  
Megumi stepped in, curiosity getting the better of her, and oh so bravely stated, "It takes knowing a person before you can forget them."  
  
The dark-haired man's laughter rang heartily through the near empty streets surrounding them. "Why, dear girl didn't know you that curiosity killed the kitty?" Kaoru stiffened.  
  
It was him.  
  
The laughter had given him away, and there was no chance that he could be anybody else. Memories of the blood on that fateful night forced her own to run cold. Where was Kenshin?  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" His laughter died on his lips when he saw Kaoru's terrified expression, "What, are you not happy to see me, Kaoru- chan?"  
  
"You. you are not welcome here." She spoke, steadying the bokken into a threatening position. Yahiko ran forward to join in, but she turned and shook her head slightly.  
  
Remember what I told you, Yahiko.  
  
The man laughed again, "I can imagine. But you do know." He took another step closer to her, and Kaoru had to willfully remain still and he whispered in ear, ".I promised to find you. You didn't even give me a challenge, imouto-chan."  
  
Kaoru let out a choked sob, and stumbled back a few feet. Megumi gripped Yahiko's shoulders tightly, holding him back.  
  
"Koiyousha." Her voice broke as she spoke his name, "You are not welcome here." She turned, as if to make her way back into the dojo. Koiyousha's hand shot out and grabbed her hand, spinning her back to face him. "Do not turn your back on me, you little bitch." The strength of his grip increased, and Megumi and Yahiko listened in horror to the terrible cracking and popping of her fingers being slowly broken. Kaoru dropped to her knees in pain and agony.  
  
Stand up! Stand up Kaoru! Megumi mentally cried. Koiyousha finally dropped Kaoru's broken hand and stood towering above her. There was no sound in the air, not evening the sound of his sword being drawn. Everything had paused, moving painstakingly slow. Megumi didn't even feel Yahiko break from her grip and try to run in front of Kaoru, to protect her her.  
  
"You're in the way, kid." Koiyousha's voice rumbled, bringing his sword down to slice through the boy.  
  
It was at that moment that everything sped up once more, and the next instant was one of pure chaos. Megumi screamed, and Yahiko was knocked to the ground by the already wounded Kaoru, as the sword of Koisyousha penetrated her side.  
  
Then, the silence returned.  
  
Kaoru's shocked and pained face stared sadly into the unforgiving eyes of the man she had once held in such high regard. The blood began to drip from her lips, casting the contrast of life and death onto her snow-white face. Yahiko lay slightly fazed on the ground. Megumi shut her eyes, praying that when she opened them, she would be staring at the room of the clinic, waking up from some god awful dream. But when she reopened them, she was shoved back into the cruel reality.  
  
There was a look of regret and shock that crossed Koisyousha's face, even if just for a moment as he stared at the younger girl. The tears and blood had begun to mix again in some fatal cycle. He pulled his sword out of her body, causing her to fall forward into her own blood. Yahiko screamed. He screamed as though he had been the victim. He screamed for Kaoru, who remained motionless on the ground. He screamed for sanity's sake.  
  
Both Megumi and Yahiko were too worried about Kaoru to notice Koisyousha's departure from the scene. "Yahiko!' Megumi finally spoke as she carefully flipped Kaoru over to inspect her wound, "Go find the first aid kit and then find Kenshin!"  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"NOW!" Megumi's hand made impact with his face, "Snap out of it Yahiko!" The boy stood there for only a few moments, bringing a hand to his cheek in surprise. Then he nodded, running into the house.  
  
Megumi looked up at the sound of a femine shriek. "Kaoru-san!"  
  
"Misao?" Yahiko stared at the two new arrivals as he handed the supplies to Megumi, "What are you and Aoshi doing here?"  
  
"WHO CARES?! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAORU?!" Aoshi put a hand on her shoulder, slightly calming her, "Misao, why don't you get some water for Megumi-san?" The ninja girl nodded and sped off just as Yahiko ran to find Kenshin and Sanosuke.  
  
"Can you help me move her?" Megumi's voice was desperate as she looked to the stolid man. He nodded, bending down to pick Kaoru up. She whimpered as the pain shot through her side. "A..osh..i?" She whispered, unable to raise her voice. He carefully set her down on the floor of the dojo, just as Misao brought in the water. Megumi began working quickly. Kaoru had already lost a lot of blood, and the fear of telling Kenshin of her death.  
  
Megumi shook the thoughts from her head, and continued working.  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
He was stumbling, not moving fast enough.  
  
Yahiko managed to shove his way through the large crowd though, earning himself angry stares and shouts.  
  
Stupid.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
It should have been him. The blade had been meant for him, hadn't it? The stupid ugly hag had to go and save him again.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
He couldn't see where he was going, partially because of the people hovering above the boy, and partially because of the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.  
  
Dammit! You're going to be strong. You have to find Kenshin! You have to- !  
  
*WHAM*  
  
His small body was sent flying back at the force of the impact. The man who he crashed into looked down with a bemused look on his face, "Don't tell me you and Jo-chan had another fight."  
  
Sanosuke!  
  
Yahiko couldn't tell his tears of joy apart from his tears of grief.  
  
"Where's Kenshin?" He managed to gasp out.  
  
Something's wrong. Sano's mind screamed.  
  
"Right here, Yahiko." Kenshin emerged from the crowd with a worried expression on his face, "What's wrong?"  
  
The boy uncharacteristically began to stutter, "It-it's Kaoru."  
  
That was all he needed. The bucket of tofu was abandoned on the street corner as Kenshin shoved his way violently through the crowd towards the Kamiya dojo.  
  
  
  
=======  
  
Annnny good? Leave me some comments and let me know if I should finish it, please! ^_^x 


	2. Gilgamesh

Sanosuke!  
  
Yahiko couldn't tell his tears of joy apart from his tears of grief.  
  
"Where's Kenshin?" He managed to gasp out.  
  
Something's wrong… Sano's mind screamed.  
  
"Right here, Yahiko." Kenshin emerged from the crowd with a worried expression on his face, "What's wrong?" BRBR  
  
The boy uncharacteristically began to stutter, "It-it's Kaoru…"  
  
That was all he needed. The bucket of tofu was abandoned on the street corner as Kenshin shoved his way   
violently through the crowd towards the Kamiya dojo.  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
BABYLON By: Lulu  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
Part Two- Gilgamesh  
  
These too must die.  
Should no one see death?  
Should no one meet then this end?'  
(Here two lines are missing)  
'Do we build a house to stand forever?  
Are contracts sealed forever?  
Do brothers divide their inheritance to last forever?  
Does hatred remain in the heart forever?  
Does the stream which has risen in spate  
Bring torrents forever?  
The dragonfly emerges and flies  
But its face in the Sun for but a day  
Is this forever?  
  
(He Who Saw Everything Part II)  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is © Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment and are being used without permission. All the contents of this fiction belong to the author, please no copying.  
  
Thanks for all the kind words and reviews! ^_^x I'll try to keep up the work pace… but Semester exams are slowing me down… X_x  
  
" Quotes, characters speaking"  
/thoughts/  
*actions*  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
The stolid Aoshi was the first to witness the flaming red hair that came sliding through the front gate of the dojo. Stopping only momentarily to catch his breath, he looked up to meet the eyes of Aoshi. He read Kenshin's violet eyes as if they had been an open book to an man impartial to anything else in the world at that very moment.  
  
  
Torment  
Blind rage.  
Questions.  
  
Who had hurt her?   
Who had harmed the Battousai's woman  
  
Aoshi himself had never truly been afraid of the former Battousai's wrath. Upon looking in his eyes, however, he could help but fight the urge to back away. Finally acknowledging his fellow warrior, Aoshi nodded in his direction.  
  
"Where is Kaoru-dono?" It was more of a demand, rather than a question.  
  
Tilting his head back and leaning against the doorway, Aoshi quietly replied. "In here."  
  
As if he was charging into battle, Kenshin strode up the stairs of the dojo. Aoshi side-stepped into Kenshin's path, shaking his head; no, you will not go inside just yet.   
  
"Move." Another command.  
  
"I was instructed not to let you enter." Aoshi shut his eyes, "It is probably best for you to stay outside."  
  
Still, Kenshin made a move as if he was going to enter. Aoshi shook his head, and held an arm out to block him. "Himura, you do not want to see her right now."  
  
Violet eyes bore into him, hardening to pin-points. As if he had just realized his irrational behavior, he shook his head clear. "I understand." Stepping to the other side of the dojo entrance, he stood rigid, scanning the surrounding area.   
  
Sano and Yahiko finally caught up with the former rurouni, and received the same treatment upon trying to enter. Sanosuke turned to Yahiko as they waited outside, and opened his mouth to ask him a question. However, no words slipped out. They died on his lips when he saw the boy's expression. Spasmodically, the preteen reached out and clutched his hair, as if he was trying to punish himself.   
  
"It's all my fault!" He cried, reducing himself to a puddle of tears. "When did I get so STUPID?!" Kenshin turned to look at him, but was startled when Aoshi spoke in a cool demeaning tone.  
  
"It was her choice to protect you. Do not dishonor her decision by becoming unworthy of it." Silence fell over the men waiting outside, and they were startled when Misao came charging out with an empty bucket. Kenshin took this opportunity to steal a quick glance inside.   
  
He cursed under his breath.  
  
All Kenshin could make out was Megumi, who had her back towards the door, and was leaning over Kaoru. He was nearly knocked over as Misao came scampering back with a full bucket of water. The new feelings of anxiety and worry were killing him.  
  
He would just have to wait.  
  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
  
"There! All done." Megumi leaned back on her sore ankles as she applied the last of Kaoru's bandages.   
  
"Is she going to be all right, Megumi-san?" Misao clutched Kaoru's unwounded hand, betraying only a slight bit of warmth.   
  
"I'm not sure, Misao-chan… she's lost a lot of blood." This was obviously not the right thing to say, as Misao's eyes began to well up with tears. Reaching out to rest her hand on top of the younger girl's, Megumi said softly, "Kaoru is a fighter, I doubt she'd give in so easily."  
  
Still, she couldn't shake the terrified voice of Kaoru from her mind, the sounds of her bones cracking, or the expression of her face as the tool of death plunged into her. Who was that man? Judging by the situation, Kaoru obviously knew him… but what could he have done to make the normally courageous girl shrink make like a mouse in the face of a cat.  
  
"You're right! Kaoru-san just needs some healing time, and she'll be as good as new!" Misao clapped her hands together in delight. "Megumi-san! Thank you for helping her…"  
  
Putting on an indignant front, Megumi nodded before looking down at the wet brow of her patient. Wiping the sweat away with a clean cloth, she looked up at Misao, "Would you have Yahiko run and get a spare futon? Her being on the hard wood won't do much for comfort." Misao nodded, and stood up, stretching slighty. Nearly skipping to the door, she slid it open, causing two figures to fall in.   
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko looked up sheepishly from where they had been eavesdropping. Megumi rolled her eyes from where she was seated on the floor, "You may come in now, if you promise to be quiet."   
  
If Megumi had expected Kenshin to be the first one through the door, she was mistaken, as Sanosuke and Yahiko slid themselves down on opposite sides of Megumi. Yahiko looked as though he was going through mental torture, punishing himself by looking at each and every one of her wounds. His gaze stopped at her bandaged hand, "Megumi-san, will Kaoru be…?"  
  
"She'll be fine, Yahiko."   
  
Sanosuke stood up very suddenly, deeply wounded by the sight in front of him. He knew Megumi was lying by the look in her eyes, yet she reassured the boy, and in doing so allowed himself to be forgiven. Closing his eyes, he rubbed a hand over his face, "Jo-chan, you'd better wake up soon." He mumbled more to himself than to her. She would be okay. He glanced up as another figure passed through the door, nudging Yahiko with his foot, and indicating their visiting time was over. Megumi seemed to sense it too, because she stood up, and handed the cloth to Kenshin.   
  
--------  
  
  
He had been so eager to see her, but now that the chance was finally upon him, he couldn't bring himself to even take a glimpse. If he looked down, he knew what he would see…  
  
Another victim of his crimes as the Battousai.   
  
His grip on the cloth turned his knuckles white, and he slowly sank to his knees, unsure of what his feelings should be. Should he be sad over her injuries? Angry at the person who had given them to her? Or should he be damning himself for letting another one of his loved ones meet the fate of a bitter enemy. Taking a deep breath, he surveyed her wounds.  
  
Her training gi was left partially open by Megumi, showing her bandaged chest. Blood was pooled on the surrounding floor, and was gathering at a spot on her wrappings. Her right hand had been wrapped in a makeshift attempt to set the bones of her fingers. Megumi had done a good job, but it would be up to Kaoru now. Kenshin gingerly wiped the sweat that had been gathering on her brow, trying to ignore the ghostly white of her face.   
  
"Kaoru…" He whispered, leaning close to her ear, "Open your eyes… please."  
  
She didn't move, and for a moment, Kenshin was afraid she had already left him.  
  
Carefully taking her uninjured hand in his, he felt for a pulse. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips when the slightest beat could be felt… beneath his shaking fingers?  
  
When had he started shaking?  
When had he started crying?  
  
He was angry now, beyond grief, beyond words. Had anyone been in the room, they would have noticed the immediate change of his eyes turning to amber, and they would have seen the dark expression cross his face.  
  
As if reacting to his feelings, Kaoru whimpered in her deep slumber, shaking him out of his own private hell. She always could feel when he started slipping. Footsteps padded up behind him, and Megumi knelt down beside him.  
  
"Ken-san, I will watch over her now."   
  
Silently, he released her hand, and the cloth. Kenshin crossed across the floor of the dojo, positioning himself outside of the door of the dojo. He knelt, and did not move.  
  
--------------  
  
"She told me to run and get help if something were to…happen." Yahiko explained the next day. Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko sat just a little bit off from Kenshin who remained in the position he had taken up last night.   
  
"Did she know he was coming or something?" Sanosuke inquired.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! She didn't mention any visitors…" Yahiko trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"You said she was frightened of him?" Aoshi asked suddenly, almost raising an eyebrow. Misao seemed to be deep in thought, staring at hands.  
  
Yahiko nodded slowly, "He whispered something in her ear, but Megumi-san and I couldn't hear what he said. When he first came, I thought she was going to pass out."  
  
"So she knew him?"   
  
"Well, he did call her Kaoru-chan…"  
  
"Yeah, so do we." Sanosuke pointed out.  
  
"But how did her know her first name?" Misao raised an eyebrow and turned to Aoshi, "Do you think this has anything to do-" He glanced in her direction, silencing her.   
  
"Nevermind." She finished lamely.  
  
Yahiko snapped his fingers, "Wait! She said his name once or twice, I think…"   
  
"Which would be…?" Sano prompted, motioning with his hands that the young boy was supposed to continue.  
  
"Koi… Koi…"   
  
"Like the fish?" Misao questioned aloud, receiving dirty looks. "Hey, don't look at me like that! It is a fish!" Sighing slightly, Sano turned back to Yahiko, "Can you remember the rest?"  
  
"Koiyousha." A female voice said, stepping out the join them. Aoshi and Misao visably straightened.  
  
"Che, at least the fox has a good memory."   
  
"Yeah! That's it." Yahiko smashed a fist into his palm, "Can you think of anything else that would help?"  
  
"It's good to know, that I have not been forgotten." She said slowly, "That's the first thing he said to her. So she must have known him. She told him he wasn't welcome to be here, and yet he stayed, and she was the one backing off."  
  
Aoshi and Misao stood up almost simultaneously, "We'll go down to the market and get something to make dinner with tonight." Misao offered, pratically dragging Aoshi after her. He shot her a questioning look, to which she replied by flapping her wings.  
  
They all stared at her as though she'd lost her mind.  
  
Aoshi must have caught the hint, because they faded from sight before another word could be said.  
  
--------------------  
  
"The wings flapping, that was a nice touch." Aoshi uncharacteristically panned.  
  
Misao pouted as they weaved through the crowds, "Do you remember where the nearest messenger pigeon cage is? We need to relay a message back to Kyoto."  
  
He pointed straight ahead, indicating the direction they needed to be going. Aoshi looked perpetually lost in his own thoughts. His head was down, and Misao was amazed he hadn't walked into anyone or anything yet.  
  
Koiyousha. So they had found him after all.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, until she could no longer take it.   
  
"It was him wasn't it?!"  
  
/Why would a serial killer from Kyoto be interested in a dinky little dojo like Kaoru's?/  
  
"Koiyousha is the one that we're looking for, right? RIGHT?!" Misao practically bounced beside him.  
  
/If he does know her, why would he attack her? For the dojo? For her hand in marriage? He's a killer, the last thing on a killer's mind is settling down…/  
  
"Er, Aoshi-sama, you might want to-"  
  
/Or is it for pride?/  
  
Aoshi walked straight into the brick wall in front of him.  
  
"-watch out for the wall."   
  
--------------------  
  
"Why won't you go with mother, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"I dun wanna."  
  
"Father is going to be back any minute and he's not going to like you being here." The little girl stamped her foot impatiently.   
  
"But I dun wanna to go help Mama." Her eyes began tearing up as the teen crouched down next to her.  
  
"Why not, imouto-chan?"  
  
"Because I wanna twain like papa and you."  
  
"Ah, little one. You'll get your chance, just like your brother… now if only your brother had such an ardent desire to learn the ways of protecting. He loves his books far too much." A tall man with dark hair entered the small dojo, picking up the little girl, "Come Kaoru-chan." He carried her out of the dojo, leaving the teenager behind to hide his anger.  
  
"What is this?" Kaoru's head was swimming, as she was still wrapped up in her dreams. "Happier times?" The scene around her changed drastically, and suddenly she was with the teenager again. Kaoru recognized it immediately as her old room, and saw the younger version of herself laying on her little futon. The teenager crossed over to where she was silently, something concealed in the folds of his gi.   
  
The boy glanced at young Kaoru's face, peaceful and serene. However as Kaoru looked at him, she could see no emotion as he pulled the knife out.  
  
"No… I remember this…" She vainly tried to wake up from her dream, forcing the image out of her mind. The teenager raised it slowly above his head, his grip on it's hilt unwavering.   
  
He slammed it down…  
  
------------------------  
  
The scream that emitted from the dojo was more than enough to gather up the remaining gumi. Kenshin was the first inside, dropping to Kaoru's side. She was trashing wildly, screaming. Megumi was next followed closely but Sano and Yahiko, and then finally Aoshi and Misao.  
  
"What's happening?!" Yahiko asked in a high voice.  
  
"She's having a nightmare." Aoshi answered rather dully.  
  
"Slow down there, turbo! You might hurt yourself." Sano snapped sarcastically to the other man.  
  
"Stop bickering and help me hold her down! We don't want her opening her wound again!" Megumi was obviously irritated with good reason.  
  
----------------------  
  
… And by some small miracle, she had moved, and the knife had missed her by less than an eighth of an inch. The sound of the knife entering the wooden floor woke the young girl up, who began to scream. The boy tried to silence her, clamping a hand over her mouth and nose, robbing her of her much needed air.   
  
Her father came in there, pulling the boy away, and slamming him against the wall. Her mother came in, gathering the sobbing her in her arms, and stepping back against the far wall.   
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" The boy nearly shrieked. "It was going to be her after all."  
  
"You know nothing." Her father's voice was deadly and low, "You have disgraced our family and wounded our honor by attempting to harm your own kin."  
  
"She deserved it! She should be dead! You should have drowned her when you had the chance!" The younger boy screamed. Her father threw him onto the floor.  
  
"Get out of my home. You are nothing to me anymore." The boy stood up slowly.  
  
"You're going to regret this."  
  
"I only regret not seeing this sooner."  
  
The boy finally left, and the room was silent, save for the sound of a whimpering girl and a crying mother. Striding over to them, her father knelt down, wiping away a stray tear, "It's all right, Kaoru-chan. You can open your eyes now."  
  
Kaoru did what she was told, and was met with the dim light of the dojo, and the concerned faces of seven friends.  
  
===  
  
Mmkay. I'm done with this part. Sorry this took me so long to get out… (try like a month…) Word was being a piece of you-know-what for me, so I hand-coded it in html. X_x I am soooo soooo soooo sorry for keeping you hanging like that. YES, there is MUCH MORE to this story. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, they really do help me get motivated to write!  
  
Lulu :D  
  
PS. Sorry about the Aoshi OOC-ness. ^^; 


	3. Thanatos

))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
BABYLON By: Lulu  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
Part Three- Thanatos  
  
"On occasions, Freud asserted, the mind acts as though it could altogether eliminate tension, as though, in other words, it could reduce itself to a state of extinction. The compulsion to repeat is symptomatic of this kind of mind-set. Freud arrived at the view that this compulsion to repeat is a kind of discharge and this compulsion to repeat can be seen as the effort to restore a state that is both historically primitive and also marked by the total draining of energy, i.e., death". (Richard Wollheim, Sigmund Freud, 211-212)  
  
  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is © Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment and are being used without permission. All the contents of this fiction belong to the author, please no copying.  
  
  
  
" Quotes, characters speaking"  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*actions*  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
  
  
"Ow." Kaoru breathed, her eyes blinking as they tried to adjust to the light.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, the explosion came.  
  
"OHMYGOSHAREYOUALLRIGHT KAORU-SAN?!"  
  
"JO-CHAN!"  
  
"STUPID BUSU!"  
  
  
  
"Ow." She squeaked again.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, we were very worried about you, de gozaru." Kenshin nearly whispered. Kaoru, who could merely nod in his direction, appreciated the quietness of his tone.  
  
"Wa-at-" Her voice cracked. She was surprised to find how dry and scratchy it was.  
  
"Wat? What's a Wat?" Misao turned to look at Sano who merely shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me."  
  
"Yahiko, I think Kaoru-san would appreciate some water." Aoshi's answer was followed by a hearty headshake from Kaoru. The young boy practically skipped out of the room, unable to contain his joy of seeing her finally awake. Megumi looked down into the younger girl's face, feeling for her pulse as she did so. It was back up to a semi-normal pace, but it would take more rest on Kaoru's part.  
  
Kaoru tried to sit up, thinking it might help her to speak. Kenshin and Megumi missed this, and watched helplessly as Kaoru fell back onto the floor, new tears of pain springing to her eyes. She let out a whimper of pain, and covered her face with her bloodstained hands.  
  
//I'm bleeding again. //  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
//I haven't hurt like this since I was a little girl. //  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you shouldn't try to move quite yet. Your wounds are still healing."  
  
// He tried to hurt me again. //  
  
Kenshin glanced down at her briefly, but seeing that he met her gaze, he quickly diverted his gaze elsewhere. In the background, Misao was saying something to her, but truth be told, Kaoru wasn't playing any attention to her.  
  
// Look at me Kenshin. Don't look so lost. //  
  
She studied his face for a brief moment. She had always been able to read him like an open book, and this time was no different. The burden of his guilt and worry were burned into both his eyes, and his face. It wasn't his fault, and yet somehow, he thought it was. Kaoru began to think then, not only of how she was going to be able to get off the floor of the dojo, but of how she was going to explain the man who had attacked her to her friends.  
  
// He tried to hurt me again. //  
  
The tears that were coming from her eyes were not from the pain anymore. The dull aching of her hand and her side had become numb.  
  
// He makes me feel so helpless. //  
  
Yahiko returned with the water then, and Megumi carefully gave it to Kaoru so the younger girl wouldn't harm herself in the process. At first, Kaoru stuttered and nearly choked on the clear liquid, but finished the rest off greedily.  
  
"Is that better, Jo-chan?"  
  
"Yes." She managed to croak out.  
  
"You know, you had us all really worried."  
  
"I'm sorry." Her voice was clearer now, and a little bit stronger.  
  
"We're just happy you're okay!" Misao cried cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Yahiko…" Kaoru noticed the boy staring at his hands, intently, his bangs shading the view of his eyes, "Are you all right?" Unable to take it anymore, he shot out of the room like a dart.  
  
"Ah, poor kid. He still feels really guilty." Sano put a hand behind his head, "I suppose I should go have a chat with him." Kenshin nodded, and Sanosuke set out in the direction Yahiko had gone.  
  
Kaoru tried to sit up again, but Kenshin placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "No, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"I need to talk to him, Kenshin."  
  
"You need to lay still for a bit, Kaoru-dono." He argued back.  
  
She opened her mouth to yell at him, but a large *CRACK!* was heard, followed by another, and then another, which echoed into the dojo from outside. Kaoru gasped with a terrified look in her eyes, snapping her neck in the direction of the sound. "Don't let him come in, don't let him come in, don't let him come in…" She whispered, more to God than anyone in the room.  
  
Even the stolid Aoshi looked at her with slight concern in his eyes.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said very gently, "There are men trying to fix a nearby home, they are working on the roof."  
  
Kaoru suddenly felt very foolish, but above all things, ashamed.  
  
Seeing this, Kenshin took her unwounded hand, and said, "We're here to protect you Kaoru-dono. We won't let him touch you."  
  
"I was really scared Kenshin…" She squeezed her eyes shut to try to halt the escaping tears, "I kept hoping you would come home to make him go away…" Kenshin shut his own eyes, trying to hide his guilt before the lethal blow came.  
  
"… but you didn't."  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
There was something oddly entertaining about the roof of his run-down hotel room. If he stared long and hard enough, he could make patterns and pictures out of the cracks that ran from one end to the other. The dark figure was sprawled across his futon, with sword to the left of him, and his gloved hand resting comfortably on top of it.  
  
His room was dark, reflecting his current mood. Every once in a while, the hotel manager would knock on the door, hoping to get a response from his customer that had yet to pay for the three nights he had already stayed there. The dark-haired man, however, remained in deep meditation, trying to escape the outside world.  
  
Moreover, a certain raven-haired girl.  
  
For the first day after the incident at the dojo, Koiyousha had wondered briefly if he had killed her. Instead of cursing her, however, he blamed his own rashness and desire to use sword. These days his temper surprised even himself.  
  
Koiyousha was almost proud of the fear he saw in her eyes that day. It proved he had left a deep scar in her heart and memories… one that would most likely never fade. However, he had been foolish in his planning, and expected her to remain a sad little spinster, living in the dojo by herself. That would have made everything so much easier… he would have been able to swoop in, and get what he wanted from her. It should have his, after all.  
  
At the thought of this, his blood began to boil, and his grip on his sword tightened.  
  
// Damn her. //  
  
Sitting up in his futon, he held his sword out in front of him. A sinister gleam caught his eye, as the moonlight dazzled his blade.  
  
// You will taste her blood again, soon enough. //  
  
After all, once an animal has a taste for it, only blood could tame its hunger.  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
"Oi Yahiko! There you are." Sanosuke whipped the sweat from his forehead, "I've been looking for you." He sat down next to the boy, following his gaze to the river in front of them.  
  
"Are you going to say anything, you little brat?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Yahiko spat angrily, "I didn't ask for you to come here."  
  
"Yeah, but go figure, I came anyway." At least trying to get a grin from the boy, Sanosuke was sourly disappointed when Yahiko remained impartial. The two sat there for a while, not uttering a single word. Sanosuke tried to think of something to comfort the boy, and Yahiko tried to ignore his presence.  
  
"You know kid," Sano said, suddenly gravely serious, "I doubt Jo-chan blames you."  
  
"It's my fault." The boy insisted, "I wasn't strong and quick enough."  
  
"Even though you try not to be, you're still a kid, Yahiko. Kaoru-chan considers you to be like a little brother… it's perfectly normal for her to want to protect you."  
  
"I should be able to protect myself!" Yahiko lashed out.  
  
Sano's normally chipper face suddenly darkened. "Oh. I see." He paused before continuing, "So all this time, instead of being thankful for her sacrifice and or being worried about her, you've been feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
Yahiko remained silent.  
  
  
  
"Pride shouldn't be coming into play here, Yahiko. Jo-chan was almost killed trying to protect you. So get off your SORRY ASS and go talk to her, since she obviously cannot come to you!" Physically lifting the boy off the ground, and booting him in the direction of the dojo, Sanosuke allowed himself a moment of congratulations.  
  
// Damn, I'm good with this stuff. //  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
It was some time before Aoshi and Misao cleared out of the dojo, and even longer before Megumi finally had to return to the clinic. Kaoru had shut her eyes, trying to fall back asleep, but was failing miserably. At the entrance of the dojo, sat the former Hitokiri Battousai, kneeling… waiting… sleeping? She almost laughed aloud to herself. She had never imagined him taking a nap, and yet, there was something oddly reassuring about it.  
  
// I should not have said that to him… // Sighing softly, she moved to get up. Now was the perfect time to escape Kenshin's vigil watch. Kaoru bit her lip to keep a pained scream from escaping her lips as she rose to her knees, and her eyes bulged out slightly at the stabbing pain in her side and her hand.  
  
Kaoru knew she had stood up too quickly when the world around her began to spin. She tried to steady herself, by stumbling towards the closest wall, but she caught onto something first. Taken by surprise, she tripped on the hem of her gi, falling backwards. Yet by some small miracle, he still managed to catch her by snaking his arms around her waist.  
  
"Kaoru-dono."  
  
Busted.  
  
// Uh oh. // She tried flashing him an innocent smile, but much to her dismay, it was not returned by him.  
  
"You know what Megumi-san said about getting up." He paused, continuing in a lower voice., "Where do you think you're going?" For a moment, she didn't recognize him. The nearly commanding voice of her beloved Rurouni was a tone she had never heard before.  
  
"I-I…" Kaoru stammered, embarrassed not only about getting caught, but flustered at how close she was to him. "I just needed to get off the floor. Gomen nasai, Kenshin."  
  
"Where would you like to be?"  
  
"My room." She answered without a second thought, "In my futon, where it's warm."  
  
// And safe. // She added mentally. Kenshin seemed to think this over for the briefest of moments, and then, without warning, he scooped her into his arms gingerly. Kaoru gasped, not from pain, but from pure shock.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" His voice was over-flowing with worry and compassion. This was her Rurouni.  
  
"No." She whispered, "And I can walk by myself. I promise I won't trip or fall."  
  
Kenshin remained silent as he carried her out into the brisk night. The warm of his chest seeped through both of their gi's, and Kaoru found it strangely calming and relaxing. She tried to read his expression, seeing if she could pick out the same emotion, she had heard in his voice. However, the former Rurouni had been through far too much to be able to let his emotions rule him physically.  
  
They stepped out into the crisp night-time air, and Kaoru found herself able to breathe again. The days she had spent cramped up in the dojo, lying on the floor had been painful. As Kenshin walked up the steps to the main house, she lost her train of thought, and began to unconsciously, Kaoru began to snuggle against Kenshin's chest, however, he didn't seem to notice or mind. He carefully made his way through the house, as if to not wake up Yahiko or Sano (who had decided to spend the night). Sliding her door open, Kenshin set Kaoru down as gently as he could manage. His arm remained around the small of her back for just a moment.  
  
One… two… three drops of moisture feel from above onto her face. All though the shadows clearly concealed his grief, he was betrayed by his actions. Deeply touched, Kaoru placed a hand on his wet cheek, and turned it towards her.  
  
"Kenshin…"  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"I'm okay Kenshin. See? Alive." She placed his own hand on her cheek. Reveling at its softness, he finally took this moment to speak.  
  
"This is my fault, Kaoru-dono. I should have…"  
  
Kaoru cut him off, "Been physic and stayed behind to protect me?" She dropped her voice to a mere whisper, "Kenshin, sometimes you can't protect everyone around you."  
  
//But you're the one person I truly wanted to keep unharmed…// He thought miserably, with a hand still on her cheek.  
  
"Kaoru." He said huskily, no honors, just her name. "It is because of me that such terrible things happened. When you are healed, I will become a Rurouni again."  
  
Tears began to spill down her cheeks, "Kenshin no baka! This is not your past coming back to haunt you. This is someone that I've had to deal with my entire life, and even if you had never come to this dojo, he still would have come for me!" She paused, brushing the bangs from his eyes with her wounded hand. "I feel safe when you're around."  
  
She sat up ignoring the shooting pains in her side, and leaning desperately close to his face, "I want you to be around."  
  
"I do not wish to see you harmed anymore…" He whispered back, drowning in her eyes, "But I think it would be the best for me…"  
  
Kaoru with Kenshin's hand still held against her cheek, pressed her lips against his. Pulling away, she whispered in his ear sobbing, "Stay with me, please. Please don't leave… please…" This time he was the one to kiss her.  
  
//Forever. Even fate couldn't keep me away.//  
  
))((()))(((())))(((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
  
  
It was another couple of weeks before Kaoru could get up and move around with feeling only slight pain. Megumi claimed her side was healing quickly and cleanly, and as long as Kaoru let her hand heal, she should be able to regain use of it.  
  
Aoshi and Misao had remained at the dojo, and for some odd reason, no one had bothered to ask them why they had come. No one spoke of the incident, especially Kenshin, until one morning at breakfast…  
  
"You know Jou-chan, you're going to have to tell us who he is sooner or later." Sano stated rather calmly.  
  
Kaoru, who had been taking a sip of her tea, nearly spit it out in a fit of surprise. No one said a word. Kenshin, who had been clearing the table, sat back down next to Kaoru, as if lending her support.  
  
"I suppose I have to…" She sighed, placing her cup down, and looking past where Misao and Aoshi were sitting to the perfect blue sky outside, "… though I'm not sure where to start…"  
  
"How about the beginning?" Yahiko offered. He was rewarded with four dirty looks.  
  
//Bad plan, Kaoru! Baaad plan. Change the subject!// She snapped at herself mentally. "But first, I want to know why Aoshi and Misao have come to visit us."  
  
The tension in the room had been broken, but returned when Aoshi began to speak. "Misao-chan and I are on a mission to investigate the whereabouts of a murderer who has been slaughtering women and children in Kyoto."  
  
Sano could not decide if his shock was from hearing Aoshi speak a complete sentence, or the actual story itself. Kaoru, however, remained stiff and silent.  
  
"We actually think the man that attacked Kaoru is him…" Misao began, causing everyone to swivel their heads in Kaoru's direction. She fixed her eyes on the hands in her lap, "… but Aoshi-sam-" Misao corrected herself, "Aoshi-san and I aren't positive."  
  
"Though, I am." A new voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Saitou, who let you in?" Sano practically snarled. Saitou gave him a nasty smirk, and leaned against the doorway. To her left, Kaoru noticed Kenshin visibly tense. He leaned forward block his formal rival's view of her. Not taking kindly to this gesture, Kaoru stood up to greet her unexpected guest, "Saitou-san, we were just beginning to eat. May I get you something?"  
  
Food flew out of not only Sano's mouth, but also Misao and Yahiko's. Kenshin just glared at him.  
  
"Just a word." He motioned for her to follow him outside, however Kenshin stood up. "No, Kaoru-dono, I will speak-"  
  
"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru stamped a foot, "What is he going to do, murder me right outside with you watching?"  
  
Saitou let out a hearty laugh, "Don't worry Battousai, I won't touch your woman."  
  
Kenshin just growled.  
  
===================  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not, it's the truth!"  
  
They stared.  
  
"You're trying to tell me that you don't know this man?"  
  
"No, I'm trying to tell you I no longer have any connections with him!"  
  
"Meaning that you once knew him." Saitou lit a cigarette, and Kaoru glared at him.  
  
"Once, in another life." She said quietly, aware of her friend's spying ears from behind closed doors.  
  
"Do you know why he would be going on a rampant slaughter spree?" He flicked away some ashes off of his cigarette, "Or why he would be focusing on women and children?"  
  
Kaoru seemed deep in thought, "Where most of the children little girls?"  
  
Saitou nodded.  
  
"And the women… what did they look like?"  
  
"That is privileged information, Raccoon girl." Saitou smirked, expecting her to attempt to smack him. She, however, remained, staring at the hand still wrapped in bandages.  
  
// Interesting…// He thought, slightly amused. //So I see the softer side of the Battousai's woman.//  
  
"Dark hair and blue eyes." He said slowly, studying her reaction for any clues to solving the case, he had assigned himself to. Some of the wives and children of his officers had already lost their lives to the insane murderer.  
  
"Pale skin and long hair?" Saitou could hear the strain on her voice in an obvious attempt to control her tears.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She bit her lip, and calmly pointed towards the gate of the dojo. "I think we're done, Saitou-san. If something else happens, I'll send for you."  
  
He seemed to study her, if not for just a few seconds, but eventually did turn to leave. "Don't let the Battousai get too out of control over this. It wouldn't be wise…"  
  
Kaoru nodded, thanking him for his rather surprising advice, and watched as he walked through the gate, and out of her life.  
  
For the moment, at least.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
grawwwwhhhhhhhhh. X_____________X This chapter took so long to write, and it's only 7 pages. ;___; I'm sorry you guys, but I rewrote it a couple times to make sure It would turn out okay, but bleh. What do you all think?  
  
3 Lulu 


End file.
